road_to_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Konohagakure
Konohagakure - Village Hidden in the Leaves Konoha Street by feerikart.jpg|Early morning in Konoha! Konoha naruto by lwisf3rxd-d6myr5v.png|A lonely road. Konoha Village by kojimas.jpg|Konohagakure! Konoha-wallpapers10.jpg|Another evening in Konoha! Konoha picture 2.jpg|Konohagakure is home! Konoha-wallpapers15.png|Bright day in Konoha! Konoha.jpg|Konohagakure! Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, "Village Hidden in the Leaves") is the hidden village of the Land of Fire and was founded by shinobi who've banded together as one to fend against the bandits. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, who resides in the Hokage Residence. There has only been one Hokage in the history of Konoha who's name is to remain anonymous until further notice. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument which has the face of the current Hokage and future Hokage's in due time. Those who swear to do everything in their power, as Hokage, to protect their village will one day have their face chiseled on the massive rocky wall behind the Hokage's mansion. The symbol of Konohagakure. The symbol of Konohagakure is the embodiment of the Will of Fire. Each shinobi that puts on that crest ridden headband vowed to protect their village even if it means they die in the process. With nothing but family and friends within these walls it's ones job, as a shinobi, to give everything they can in order to protect them and that which is known as the Will of Fire. With so much on the line against the upcoming war against the bandits each shinobi trains day in and day out in the name of Konohagakure to prove that their Will of Fire will triumph over any obstacle hindering them from peace. Police Force SRD-Police Station Lobby.png|Police Station - Lobby SRD-Prison Cells.png|Police Station - Prison Cells SRD-Prison Area.png|Police Station - Prison Area SRD-Police Station Interrogation Room.png|Police Station - Interrogation Room SRD-Police Station Outside.png|Police Station - Outside SRD-Police Station Office.png|Police Station - Main Office In the earliest days of Konohagakure there was a meeting that consisted of giving specific shinobi a job of their own. The Uchiha clan decided they would take over the police force and help keep order in the village hidden in the leaves. The Uchiha clan leader, who will remain anonymous, has took it upon himself to ensure justice will exist in the village walls until retirement. Each member of the police force, Uchiha or not, can be found inside the Uchiha area near the police station. Hospital SRD-DownStairs Hospital.png|Hospital - Downstairs SRD-Outside Hospital.png|Hospital - Outside SRD-Patients Rooms.png|Hospital - Patient rooms SRD-Upstairs Hospital Lobby.png|Hospital - Upstairs waiting room The hospital is one of the newest additions to the village hidden in the leaves. With little to no medics at the beginning of Konoha's creation they suffered massive population loss due to injury and disease. Once stability kicked in, with help of the police force, the hospital was manufactured by several people residing inside the village walls. With few medics about, Konohagakure, is well on it's way to becoming the village they once were. With the ability to fend off certain diseases and heal injuries the village can now grow into the prosperous image they had in mind.